Winter
by kitkat101
Summary: Sherie falls into a lake and Brago has to warm her up. BragoSherie. Part of a series.


Disclamer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of the charecters

A/N: This is just a story I wrote a while ago and finally decided to post it. Hope you like it!

_Thoughts_

--------------Scene /Time Change

They were walking through a forest in the middle of winter, doing some more training. They were both walking on a frozen lake, Sherie trailing slightly behind Brago. Which wasn't really wasn't her fault, considering she kept slipping and sliding. For some reason, probably because he was a mamodo, Brago was having no trouble walking on the ice as if it was solid ground.

Suddenly, the ice started to crack. She quickly moved away from the breaking ice, but she couldn't move fast enough. She plunged into the icy water, screaming.

Brago whirled around, only to see a huge hole in the water.

"Sherie!"

He moved as fast as he could to the hole, but he couldn't see her under the water. _Damn it, where is she?_

As soon as he thought this, a blond head emerged from the water. He quickly grabbed her hand that had appeared and pulled her out of the water.

Sputtering, she took in deep breaths of air. She shivered and wrapped her hands around herself, her teeth chattering.

_Damn it, now she's cold. Weak human. We need to find shelter. **Now.**_

He looked around to find some place where she could rest and get warm. He spotted a cabin not to far off.

He looked at Sherie and shook his head. No way was she in any condition to be walking. Sighing, he took off his fur cloak and put it on her. He then picked her up in bridle style and began to carry her to the cabin.

They reached the cabin in no time, and Brogo opened the door, or rather, smashed the door in. It was empty. Good.

He looked in the cabin. It was pretty small, only one room. There wasn't much in it, only a mattress on the floor. He let down the human. She was still shivering, but at least she wasn't unconscious.

He knew he had to do something about her clothes. No way was she getting warm with that cold dress stuck to her skin.

"Your dress. Take it off."

Sherie looked at him confused, her face red. Before she decided to turn that confusion into anger, he decided to explain.

"It's the only way you'll warm up."

She nodded slightly, but with her shaking hands, she couldn't take it off. Annoyed, Brogo pulled the dress off for her, leaving her only in her undergarments. She blushed scarlet, and Brogo rolled his eyes. As if **he **would care what she was wearing. To save her from her embarrassment and the cold, he threw her his cloak, which had been sitting on the floor.

She had now moved to the bed on the floor. Irritated, he noted she didn't seem to getting any warmer. Knowing he would regret, he moved determinably over to her. When he got there, he lowered himself and wrapped his arms around his human (_Since when was she mine?) _and pulled her into his chest.

"Br..Bra..Brago," she stuttered, her face nine different shades of red, "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm. You're no use to me if you're dead."

She nodded, understanding, but at the same time, not understanding. She knew that Brago needed her to become king, and he couldn't do that if she died from the cold. But what she didn't understand was why he was hugging her to keep her warm. Brogo wasn't really the hugging' (_That's an understatement_) type of person.

She decided to figure that out later. She was tired, and all she wanted to do was rest. She moved closer to Brago. He felt good and strong.(_Well, of course he's strong_) And warm. She began to fall into a comfortable sleep. Her last thought was:

_Maybe I should fall into freezing water more often. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime during the night, Brago awoke. He shook his head, annoyed that he had fallen asleep. Feeling a weight on his chest, he looked down. What he saw shouldn't have surprised him, but it did.

He saw Sherie, looking beautiful with her soft blond locks and ivory skin.

He studied her carefully, thinking about her. She was probably the best human partner he could have. Though he complained often about how weak she was, he knew, deep down, make that **very **deep down, that she wasn't. Not many humans could survive three days without sleep. Not many humans had the drive or determination she had.

_Not many human girls have her beauty._

He suddenly realized what he just thought. Disgusted with himself for even thinking about her in a romantic sense, he moved to get up and found that he couldn't. Looking down, he realized that sometime during the night, Sherie had latched her arms around him. A faint, faint, pink spread across his face, but he shook it off. Growling, he sat back down, not wanting her to wake.

_I'll wait till morning to move. Then this stupid night can be over and we can go on with helping me to become king._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes after Brago's awakening, Sherie also awakened. She was surprised to see she was still in Brago's arms. She was even more surprised when she realized her own arms were latched around his waist. Blushing scarlet, she made to move her arms, but found she didn't want to. She was just sooooo comfortable. This thought made her blush even more.

Looking up into Brago's face, she saw that he had his eyes closed. It was then, looking up at him, she realized how much he meant to her. He had saved her countless times, and he had kept her company. They may just be using each other to accomplish their goals, but she was still thankful just to have him with her.

She realized what she wanted to do to thank him. Her face turned red, but she knew she had to do it now or else she would never do it. Leaning forward, she quickly brushed her lips against her mamodos. It was a quick, chaste kiss, but it was still a kiss. Blushing even more, she nestled herself against Brago's chest and slept till morning.

Unknown to her, a certain dark momodo opened his eyes to stare down at her.

For once in his life, he was completely shocked.

_What the hell did she do that for?_

But still, it felt...sorta nice. And right.

_Maybe having a human mate wouldn't be so bad after all._

A/N: Sorry if it was really bad or ooc. Anyway, review! If you hate it, please list reasons, and don't say it's because you don't like the Brago/Sherie couple.


End file.
